The One's That Live
by seekerofsols
Summary: A group of people live in a forest and this is the long lost record of the zombie war and what happened to the group of people who fled to the forest. enjoy needed review or pm me if you want in and some help with weapons and locations would be great thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:The Plan

I firmly believe that any man's finest hour, the greatest fulfillment of all that he holds dear, is that moment when he has worked his heart out in a good cause and lies exhausted on the field of battle - victorious.

Vince Lombardi

A man is running through a forest because there's a horde of zombies on his tai. His name is Watcher and he is getting sick of running get sick of running, so Watcher reach into his pouch and pull out a ppsh-41 silenced and mow them down. Watcher can see the tree base were the rest of the group is "Tree tower, this is Watcher. Scarlet, lower the ladder, Blade, man the emplacement, I got zombies on my tail, when I get through the gate shock the demons once the defences are set up, we go over weapons, now move team!" Watcher shouted into his earpiece

Everything went as it should. The emplacement was manned, the ladder was lowered, and the fence charged. With the preparations done, I called a meeting that included Blade, Scarlet, Cinder, RJ,and Cindu. "Alright listen, while i was out scouting for supplies and saw two zombies they weren't attacking the fence they were watching everyone on the ground so I took care of them and then this horde appears. I think they were learning, like the viruses has evolved to something much worse. I think they were trying to figure out how to get in, and thats not even the worst part. There are tons of zombies amassing near the south-west of the fence. I'm taking a strike force out there to at least weaken their numbers. Silent weapons only unless cover is blown. Any volunteers?"

" I volunteer!" Cinder shouted. " I volunteer for the strike force!"

"Alright that's one anyone else?" said Watcher

" Come on you wimps! I'll drag your sorry butts up here if I have to!"shouted Cinder

Watcher gave her a stern look.

"I volunteer!" yelled RJ as loud as she could.

"Alright, I need just one more person then we can grab our silent weapons and head out," Watcher announced then everyone put their hands up

"Well i guess everyone wants some action" said Blade with a chuckle

"Well that's too bad for Scarlet and Cindu their staying behind"ordered Watcher

" Okay. Now can we set off into battle?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, but we need to go through the tunnels because if I'm right, then we need the element of surprise or the mission is a failure. And that is not an option!" Watcher shouted.

" Alright. Lets head out troops! There are zombies just waiting to be slayed."Cinder yelled with glee.

"Alright team listen well Blade you get to an elevated position and snipe as many as you can, RJ you move to the other side of the clearing, Cinder you're going with her so you need a better gun than the usp.45 Blade got an extra gun?"

"Sure she can have my ak-74 with silencers and shock scope."said blade as he gave her the ak.

"Alright lets go"said Watcher and the team slipped into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: We Strike First

It's 1800 hours, and the strike team is in place and ready.

"Hey. Watcher! You might want to see this." Cinder pointed ahead.

"What's up?"said Watcher

"There are at least a million more zombies that we expected." Cinder informed.

"The hunters will see you coming a mile away! besides we don't have 5 men."

"Fine." Cinder growled. " Then what do you propose we do? I will not just stand here watching them."

"You, Scarlet, and I are going to take to the shadows while Blade gives us sniper support from a tree," said Watcher

" I can live with that." Cinder replied rubbing her hands together.

"Good," Scarlet said a little creeped out.

" Alright! Now..can we go kick some zombie butt?" Cinder pleaded.

"Yes. Go crazy, but keep to the shadows and remember weapons silent unless our cover is blown."

" Yeah, yeah. Now lets move out!" Cinder shouted. Scarlet rolled her eyes and followed.

"This never gets easier with them."muttered Watcher

"Eat sniper shells!"Blade yelled

"Blade shut up and keep your eye on the trees on RJ's side something is moving out there too fast to be a zombie ! Also we need to get this show on the road"ordered Watcher

The zombies started to move into the shadows where the strike team is hidden.

"Covers blown, alright engage the enemy at will! Cindu this is Watcher, bring it in, we may need emplacement fire power.

" Okay, we need to move out. Fast! The enemy won't stay put forever." Cinder replied.

"I told you we needed to bring the emplacement" Blade said. "But its a good thing I did anyway."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"shouted Watcher as he stabbed a zombie in the eye.

With the help of the emplacement and the efforts of the team the zombies were reduced to bodies with bullet holes.A man emerged from the shadows behind Watcher holding a spiked baseball bat held in a swinging position.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The man in the cave

" Watcher?Where are you?we can't find you" Cinder said, tired from the battle.

"I'm in a fight with a guy so calm down."said as he fought with the man with the bat

"Oh, well, good point."

Blade having heard the noise from the fight came running and burst through the bush's holding a Spaz-12 and tackled the guy to the ground

"Thanks Blade"said Watcher as he and Blade pointed their guns at man.

"Who are you?"asked Watcher

The man knowing he was beat replied "I'm Thunder, I lived in a maze of caves but I got lost and came up here with a group of zombies coming at me but they lost their heads"

"Where do you keep your base?" asked Watcher with narrowed eyes

"I have a twelve rooms the first room is where i sleep at night the second third and fourth rooms hold my guns and ammo but i hardly ever use them the fifth room is where i keep watch in the caves through hidden cameras"explained thunder

"All right Cinder come in we got info about some caves it's a maze but i think we got a guide we'll investigate them later"

"Blade take this man back to tree base then get back here. I'll let Cindu know you're coming."

As the team walked back to tree base Watcher filled them in and Cinder and RJ asked questions about the strange man. When Watcher was about to answer their questions he stopped dead in his tracks he told everyone to head back to base when everyone was out of sight Watcher turned to the right and saw a sword sticking out of the ground so Watcher reached out and pulled the sword from the ground and examened was a buitful blade three feet in length with a leather grip forged of steel Watcher looked and the ground again and found the swords scarbarb base only to find their worst nightmare.


End file.
